A Legendary Quest: New Generation
by mrsmiawallace88
Summary: Sequel to "A legendary Quest" (read it before you go on with this one). Jon Oakenshield, son of Thorin and Mona, plans a journey to his mothers homeland. What started as just kind of a vacation soon turns into the journey of his lifetime. Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

**We're back! Middle Earth meets Skyrim again! **

**To all the readers out there who don't know me/my stories: I suggest you to read 'A Legendary Quest' first before you read this one. **

**It's a sequel to my very first fanfiction and it contains the life and reign of Kalea Oakenshield-Stormcloak with her husband Ulfric Stormcloak and their little daughter Mona-Nura (I will give her the short name Monura in here). **

**Another very big part will be about the life of Jon Oakenshield, son of Thorin and Mona (like I said, you should really read the Legendary Quest first).**

**It will be a long journey again but I can tell you there will be a lot of interesting twists and turns in here as well as a lot of fun, old friends and of course Thorin & Mona will have parts in here as well! **

**I can tell this really means a lot to me to write this story now! **

**Have fun!**

* * *

„You have to concentrate. Look, a battle axe is not a sword. Just do it like I do"

Jon watched Ulfric holding up his one-hand battle axe. „The grip must be tighter if you use it with one hand. Imagine you're in battle and you lose your axe"

Ulfric slashed a dummy outside of Erebor while Jon watched him, trying to learn the way of fighting with an axe just like his father all those years ago. The sun was shining for it was nearly summer and a soft breeze played with the shoulder-length blone hair of the young prince.

„Ulfric, may I ask you something?"

The elder man stopped slashing and turned around, a flick of his greyish-blonde hair fell into his face.

„Of course you may. What's the matter?"

Jon turned to look up at the sky, a soft smile curled his lips.

„Do you think they can see us?"

Ulfric knew what he was talking about and walked up to him. „I know they can. And they are proud of you, that's for sure. Look at you, you're so much like your mother. And you have the strength of both of them combined"

„Sometimes I pray to them before I go to sleep. And I always hope for an answer"

„I know you do and you don't have to be ashamed by that. Your sister is doing the same each and every night"

Jon chuckled. „Talking about her, where is she?"

„Oh, she went to Dale this morning with Monura. They're visiting Kili and Lydia"

Jons eyes lit up. „It's not that much time anymore, right?"

„Two months left" Ulfric said with a smile.

Jon knew about that tragic death of Kilis first girlfriend and their unborn child. Kalea had told him about it a few months ago after Kili told them about Lydia being pregnant and that they're planning to marry soon.

„How is our prince doing in axe fighting?" the voice of Fili boomed up as he walked up to them with a broad grin on his face. His beard was a little longer by now with some new interesting braidings attached to it.

„Like his father" Ulfric said with a smile and Fili patted Jons shoulder.

„Where is Estella?" Jon asked his cousin.

„She's with her parents today. But we'll meet later down at the river" Fili winked and smiled at Jon.

Though Fili was older than Kili he was still unmarried, but he was fine with that.

The three blonde men started a little sparring session with axes and swords.

* * *

Later in the evening, the whole kingdom seemed to be asleep already, Jon walked through the hallway and entered his bedroom.

He changed his clothes and knelt down in front of his bed. His fingers entwined he closed his eyes and started to pray, "Mom, Dad, I hope you can hear me. I am calling for you every night and I am asking you to give me a sign. I have so many questions that need to be answered but I don't want to bother Kalea or Ulfric with those things. I need to talk with you. Please, Mom. Please, Dad. I love you!"

He opened his eyes again and got up to slip under his blanket. He was laying with his eyes looking up to the ceiling. Slowly his eyes shut and he drifted to sleep, dreaming this ever repeating dream.

_He walked through the wilderness, fought against mages, wild animals and Imperials. He hated the Imperials. They wanted to kill his mother before. They drove Ulfric out of his homeland. He could see a city, a big city, a beautiful city. _

„_Welcome to Solitude" the guards at the main gate greeted him and he nodded with a smile. Solitude, city of the High King of Skyrim. _

_Home of the illegitimate High King Tullius. _

_He walked up to the Blue Palace and entered. There he saw him, sitting on the throne like he belonged there. _

_Hate crept up in him and he walked closer up the stairs and now standing in front of the throne, his hand already at his sword._

„_Who are you and what is your problem?" King Tullius asked with that annoying voice. _

_He drew his sword and gave Tullius his death glance._

„_My name...is Jon Oakenshield. Prepare to die!" _

* * *

**I don't know what happened but that story was somehow gone xD **

**Good thing I saved the chapters on my laptop so I'm able to upload it again! I have many ideas for it though it may take me some time to update on regular basis for I have simply a lot other stories to complete first. **


	2. Chapter 2

„You're quiet today...what bothers you?"

Kalea watched her younger brother while they sat together at the breakfast table. Monura was sitting next to her uncle, she was nearly seven years old now and she admired Jon very much. Her small legs dangled back and forth while chewing her sweet-pie. She looked up at Jon with her bright green eyes.

Jons head hang low and he looked as if he had not slept for a while. He sighed before looking up at his sister.

„I have..that dream" he simply said, falling silent again and taking a sip from his milk.

„Dream? What dream?"

„Am not certain if I should bother you with this..."

„Jon. I'm your sister, you can talk to me about the things that pressure you"

A flick of his blonde hair fell in his face as he looked up again. She smiled at him. He reminded her so much about their mother. He gave her a tired smile back while thinking that she reminded him so much about their father.

His eyes drifted to little Monura and the beautiful young girl smiled at him. „Are you sad, uncle Jon?" she suddenly asked.

„Mona-Nura Stormcloak! How often do I have to tell you that you should not speak with your mouth full?" Kalea admonished her daughter and the girl gave her mother a look no one could resist.

Kalea sighed and smiled at her daughter.

„So, what dream are you talking about?" she asked Jon again.

„I have this dream for a while now. It's repeating every other day and it's always the exact same scenario. I see myself in...in Skyrim though I can't really know how it looks like for I've never been there before. But somehow I know that it's Skyrim and I see myself walking through the wilderness until I reach that huge city called Solitude...there I walk up to the palace to face the High King. The guy called Tullius...he asks me what I want from him and I see myself drawing Orcrist and my dream always ends with me saying 'My name is Jon Oakenshield. Prepare to die.' That's when I wake up"

He fell silent, not certain what to do so he took another sip of his drink.

„I've been to Skyrim once..." she said.

Jon nodded slowly. „Is it dangerous?" he finally asked.

„Is what dangerous?" Ulfrics voice filled the dining room and he placed a soft kiss on his daughters hair before sitting down next to Kalea, giving her a kiss as well.

„Skyrim..." the blonde prince said, causing Ulfric to look at him.

„What is your interest in that country?"

„It's my mothers homeland! It's your homeland! My interest is to go and see this land. To explore it's beauty. To...to..." he fell silent.

„Jon...Skyrim is not what it was before. The Empire has overtaken it. Tullius is now the High King and...well, the Nords are not able to live their culture, their religion anymore. Not officially..."

„What if someone kills Tullius?" Jon asked with a blank face, looking up at Ulfric.

„That would cause another war, I suppose. But who should kill him? The people are afraid to say that they are with the Stormcloaks"

„Maybe it's time for a new rebellion?"

„Jon, that's nonsense. You should stop thinking about things like that. Concentrate on your training and your education" Ulfric said and for him that conversation was over and he started to fill his plate.

Kaleas eyes drifted from Ulfric to Jon and she could see that he was still thinking about his dream. She frowned.

„Mommy, can we go to the river today?" Monura said breaking the heavy silence and Kalea smiled at her daughter.

„Of course we can. Would you like to ask Kili and Fili to come with us? Maybe Lydia and Estella would like to come as well?"

„Yey! I'll go ask them!" the girl said and her eyes lit up.

„Wait, I'll come with you" Kalea said and got up leaving her husband and brother alone.

The two sat in silence for a while until Jon got up as well, heading to the door.

„Jon, wait..."

He stopped and turned around to look at Ulfric. The elder man watched him a few seconds.

„I'm sorry if I was too harsh. It's just...Skyrim is not your business, Jon. It's not our business anymore at all. Of course, I miss my homeland. And I'm proud of what your mother had done. But todays Skyrim is not the country I would want to live in anymore"

„I know, Ulfric. I'm just curious..."

Ulfric got up and walked towards him, placed a hand on his shoulder.

„Curiousity is not always a bad thing. But it can lead to false decisions sometimes. Just try to forget that. You have a peaceful life. Don't risk that..."

Jon nodded and gave him a smile.

„I won't" he simply said, turned around and left the dining room.

* * *

Jon walked into his room to read some books. He closed the door and turned around. His heart nearly stopped beating. He could feel his eyes getting teary-wet.

„Mom?" he whispered and the blonde woman gave him a warm smile.

„Hello, Jon" Mona said and embraced the boy in a tight hug. Jon watched her, standing in front of him in spectral form but still a beauty.

„You heard my prayers?" he asked and they sat down on the edge of his bed.

„You have a troubled mind, son. I'm sorry that it took so long to come back to you"

„Where is dad?"

She smiled at him. „He...he could not come because he is negotiating with someone" she chuckled.

„Negotiating? About what?" Jon asked curiously but Mona placed a hand on his arm.

„That's not important now. Tell me, what troubles you?"

He sighed and looked to the ground. Then he started telling her about his dream and the talk he had with Kalea and Ulfric earlier.

Mona just sat silent while listening to him. As he finished he looked at her.

„Jon, you have a home..." she finally said but he cut her off.

„I know I have. And I'm loving it. I love my family. I love the Company. But something inside of me is boiling. My blood is boiling. Do you know what I mean?"

„Yes, I do. It's the Dovah in you. That is what you feel. You are a Dovah and you are connected with Skyrim. I'm certain that's why you want to visit that country"

„Kalea was there as well...I want to see it,too!"

Mona shifted closer to him.

„Kalea did not chose to go there. It was part of the war back then"

„What if there's another war?"

„Jon, please...I know you're a strong and brave warrior. But facing High King Tullius alone? In his own palace? In a country you don't know with no one behind you? Do you really think that is a good idea?"

He fell silent. He knew she was right. „And what if I just want to visit it for some months. Just to see its beauty?"

„I guess there is no way to hold you back but...you should not go alone"

„I could take Barbas with me. He knows the country well. Or Lydia.."

„Lydia will marry Kili and they'll have a child" Mona said and he nodded. He nearly forgot about that.

„But Barbas would be a good choice. Nevertheless, you should consider not to go"

„Mom?"

„Yes?"

„I miss you so much. You and dad. Everyday I walk to your burial ground. I make sure the statues of you and dad are always clean and shining bright. But I still miss you. Why can't you be still alive?" he asked and his voice was nearly breaking while tears rolled down his cheeks.

Mona could feel tears building up in her as well and she embraced her son again. She gently stroked his blonde hair, placed a kiss on top of it.  
Then she brought her lips close to his ear.

„Never lose your faith" she whispered and he looked at her.

A warm smile curled her lips and she placed another kiss on his forehead.

„I have to go now..."

„No...Mom, please..."

He held tight to her but she gently stroked his cheek. „I love you, Jon. And Thorin loves you, too. Never forget this. Keep on praying to us"

„When will you come back?"

„Only the Nine Divines might know that" she said before she disappeared.

Jon sat silent, his cheeks still wet of his tears but a light smile curled his lips as he thought about what just had happened.

„I will keep praying" he whispered before taking one of his books and started to read.


	3. Chapter 3

Monura squealed as Kili grabbed her and lifted her up to sit on his shoulder.

„You're growing so fast, little princess" Kili said while the blonde girl played with his hair. Kalea watched them while sitting in the sand of the rivershore, a smile on her face.

„And you know what?" Kili placed Monura down again, kneeling in front of her. The young girl shook her head, her blonde hair waved through the air.

He smiled. „You look so much like your grandmother" he said and poked her nose which caused the little girl to giggle.

„He will be a great father" Kalea said to Lydia while they watched Kili interacting with the princess.

„Oh yes, I can't wait for our baby to come" she replied with a smile on her face while stroking her grown belly.

„DADDY!" the girl called out and ran up to Ulfric. He chuckled and lifted her up on his arms. „So, my little girl is flirting, I see?"

„No, daddy, Kili was just making fun with me..."

Ulfric smiled at his little girl.

„Where is uncle Jon? Won't he come?" Monura asked curiously.

„No, he...he wanted to be alone" he replied and placed her down again.

She ran up to Kili again and the two of them started to play tag. They had a lot of fun.

Ulfric sat down next to his wife. „How do you feel, Lydia?"

„Oh, fine. I'm just so very excited" she answered with a smile and he nodded.

Kalea watched him, he seemed to be deep in thoughts. „What's wrong with you?" she whispered causing him to snap back to reality.

„Nothing...it's fine.." he mumbled giving her a kiss on her forehead.

He knew she would not give up that easily. Her green eyes rested on him, forcing him to come up with an answer.

„It's Jon..." he finally said causing her to frown.

„About his dream?"

„Dream? What dream?" Ulfric was confused.

„Oh...nothing...so, what about him?"

„No, Kalea. Tell me, what dream do you mean?"

„Uhm...I guess I should go take a little footbath" Lydia said and got up to leave the royal couple alone.

Kalea gave her a thankful smile and as soon as she was gone Kalea turned to face her husband again.

„Jon told me about an ever repeating dream he has. About Skyrim. He sees himself walking up to the city of Solitude. He alone and he enters the Blue Palace and faces King Tullius alone. He always wakes up after saying his name and 'prepare to die'."

Ulfric watched her a few seconds. „So that's why he's so interested in Skyrim the past months..." he sighed and turned his face to watch Monura tackling Kili down to the ground.

He could feel Kaleas hand on his arm and he closed his eyes. „Kalea, he wants to go to Skyrim..."

„He's old enough...we cannot forbid him to go..."

„We should! He might be safe as long as he's travelling for fun. But if he plans to kill Tullius. If he wants to make his dream come true...we will lose him. Imagine what would happen if he tells anyone he's the son of the Dragonborn. Yes, the Nords worship your mother, though she killed me..."

He fell silent, his mind circling around his conversation with Jon.

„Honey, maybe I should go and talk to him again..."

Ulfric nodded and pulled her closer.

„That might be wise. Would you mind if I go to Dale and pay a visit to Bofur and Bombur in their Inn?"

She chuckled. „No, go have a drink. And calm down, I will talk to Jon"

He placed a deep kiss on her lips before getting up and leave.

She watched him walking away. Her heart beat fast even after this long time they've been together. 'This is what mom and dad must have felt like...' she thought with a smile when suddenly a little bird sat down on her knee.

„Oh, hey little birdie...what's that?" she whispered and reached for the small bird. It sat still while she took off the little piece of paper out of its beek. The bird spread its wings and with a whistle it lifted up again and was gone.

'What's that about?'

She unfolded the note and frowned.

_Meet me at the Hidden Entrance at nightfall_

A broad smile appeared on her face. That must be a note from Ulfric. Though the handwriting was slightly different than his normal but maybe he was writing it a bit too hastily.

„Mommy, I'm hungry!"

Monura ran up to Kalea and threw herself into her mothers arms.

„What would you like to eat, deary?"

„Strawberries!"

Kalea chuckled. Since Lydia had started to plant strawberries outside of Erebor, the little princess was addicted to those fruits.

'Better she's addicted to fruits than to sweets' that was what Barbas had said a few months ago and he was right.

„Fine, let's go and tell the cooks to prepare some strawberries with cream for you, alright?"

The girl raised her arms and cheered.

They waved at Kili and Lydia and left heading to the mountain again.

* * *

Jon flipped through the pages of the book called „Songs of Skyrim". His favorite song was the one dedicated to the legendary Dragonborn. Ulfric had taught him that song in both the dragon language and the common tongue.

Now, he was thinking about his mothers visit and a smile curled his lips. He shut the book and closed his eyes before singing:

_Dragonborn, Dragonborn, by her honor is sworn,_

_to keep evil forever at bay!_

_And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph's shout,_

_Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray!_

_/_

_Hearken now, sons of snow, to an age, long ago,_

_and the tale, boldly told, of the one_

_Who was kin to both wyrm, and the races of man,_

_with a power to rival the sun!_

_/_

_And the voice, she did wield, on that glorious field,_

_when great Tamriel shuddered with war!_

_Mighty Thu'um, like a blade, cut through enemies all, _

_As the Dragonborn issued her roar!_

_/_

_Dragonborn, Dragonborn, by her honor is sworn,_

_to keep evil forever at bay!_

_And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph's shout,_

_Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray!_

_/_

_And the Scrolls have foretold, of black wings in the cold,_

_that when brothers wage war come unfurled!_

_Alduin, Bane of Kings, ancient shadow unbound,_

_with a hunger to swallow the world._

_/_

_But a day, shall arise, when the dark dragon's lies_

_will be silenced forever and then!_

_Fair Skyrim will be free from foul Alduin's maw!_

_Dragonborn be the savior of men!_

_/_

_Dragonborn, Dragonborn, by her honor is sworn,_

_to keep evil forever at bay!_

_And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph's shout,_

_Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray!_

* * *

He fell silent again, opened his blue eyes and a proud smile appeared on his face.

„For your blessing I'll pray" he whispered and a single tear rolled down his cheek as he thought about his childhood.

He saw his father braiding his hair for his sixth birthday. Kalea told him that she got her first braiding from Thorin at her own sixth birthday as well. He reached for that braiding and let it slip through his fingers. Then his mind drifted to Mona again.

'When will you come back?' he had asked her.

'Only the Nine Divines might know that' she had answered.

He frowned.

The Nine Divines. He had read about them before. His eyes drifted to his bookshelf and he found the book he was looking for. He took it and let himself sink down on his bed again, starting to read.

* * *

„Thank you for taking care of her tonight, Fili"

Kalea had brought Monura to Fili and Estella.  
„We love to take care of her. So, what's that about? Do you have a date?" Fili asked with a wink and she chuckled.

„Maybe? I got a note today that Ulfric wants to meet me up at the Hidden Entrance"

„That's where he proposed to you back then, right?" Estella walked up to them with Monura on her shoulders.

„Yes, I think he might plan something...I don't know"

„We wish you much fun" both Fili and Estella said and Kalea gave her daughter a goodnight kiss.

„Goodnight, mommy"

They waved at each other and Kalea left. She walked to her bedroom to take her fur coat for the nights were chill the past days. It was a copy of her fathers leather-fur-coat. A smile appeared on her face and she walked down past the throne hall and up the way towards the tunnel above the treasure hall.

After a couple of minutes she finally reached the platform outside the Hidden Entrance high up on the mountain.

A cool breeze played with her hair and she could see the sun was nearly gone and the moon was starting to glow in its beauty.

Slowly she stepped closer to the edge. Ulfric wasn't there,yet so she just enjoyed the view.

„Kalea?"

She froze, her heart nearly stopped beating and with a sudden wave her eyes got filled with tears. She turned around, her eyes wide and tears uncontrollably running down her cheeks until a smile showed up on her face.

The man stepped closer, his long dark hair waving in the wind.

„You...you..." she stammered before being pulled into a tight embrace.

„I needed to see you, Kalea..."

„Oh..Dad..."


	4. Chapter 4

„Dad...I don't understand..."

Kalea stepped away from Thorin. She watched him carefully. He was still a spectral form but something was different. Not only that he looked much younger, she could not describe it.

He gave her a smile. That typical smile of him with his eyes so warm. „I cannot stay for long, Kalea. I'm here to...to let you know about a task. You have to do something"

She frowned. „What? What are you talking about?"

He gestured her to sit down on the patch of green grass. They sat down and he began:"You mother talked to Jon not long ago..."

„When? I don't know about that! He didn't say a word!" she growled angrily.

„Calm down, my love. You have to listen to me now. Carefully, alright?"

She simply nodded, her eyes still resting on him. Oh, she missed him so much and her heart started aching by thinking about that he has to leave her again.

„Your brother is praying...every night..."

„I do that as well..."

„I know...and that is what I'm asking you to do"  
„Praying?"

He nodded. „Yes, take Jon and go down to the burial grounds. I want you to pray in front of our statues. I want you to hold your hands and start praying"

„Why? What's that about, dad?"

Another smile curled his lips. „Have faith, my love"

A tear ran down her face again.  
„I thought that Ulfric would wait for me up here...dad, if I had known it would be you I would've taken Mona-Nura up here as well. She grew so much, and she's asking me so much about you and mom..."

He placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to place a kiss on her hair.  
„She is a beautiful young girl, Kalea. And maybe you don't have to answer her questions anymore..."

That caused Kalea to look up at him. „What do you mean?"

„Just do what I told you...will you?"

She simply nodded with a confused smile.

„When?"

„Tomorrow at sunrise..."

„I will, Dad...I will go and talk to Jon..."  
He embraced her once again and brushed her tears away.  
„That coat is wonderful" he said looking at her leather-fur coat. They chuckled and got up.

„When will I see you again?" she whispered.

„Soon..."

And with a last embrace he was gone.

* * *

„Fili, do you know where Kalea and Monura are?"

Fili was confused now that Ulfric stood in front of his door.  
„Uhm...Monura is here, she's asleep. And Kalea is up at the Hidden Entrance just like you told her..."

„Told her? Me? I never told her to go up there tonight..." Ulfric frowned.

„She said a bird brought her a little message. 'Meet me at the Hidden Entrance at nightfall'. She was certain that was you...Hey, Ulfric! What's wrong, where are you going?"

But Ulfric was already on his way to the treasure hall. A little bird with a message, exactly like he did all those years ago to bring Mona a message. That would mean just one thing.

He ran up the tunnel and reached the platform just to see Kalea standing on the edge overlooking the landscape. Her black hair waving in the wind. She was wearing that coat and a smile curled his lips. A female version of Thorin Oakenshield.

„Kalea? Are you alright?"

She turned around and gave him a smile.  
„He was here..." she simply said and he nodded, embracing her tightly.

„I know...Kalea, what did he say?"

She told him what Thorin had told her just moments ago. Ulfric listened to her, simply nodding as suddenly a smile curled his lips.

„They really made it..." he mumbled.

„Made what? Honey, what will happen tomorrow?"

He placed a kiss on her lips, pressed her closer.

„I was dead once..." he whispered. She frowned.

„Yes, I know but what..." suddenly she stopped. Her eyes shot up to look deep into his.

„You mean...?"

„Maybe..."

* * *

The night was short and Kalea was unable to catch any sleep. She was turning around from one side to the other until finally getting up. Ulfric was still asleep and she placed a soft kiss on his head before leaving the room. She walked down into the throne hall and sank down on her throne.

„Can't sleep as well?"

She turned to look at her brother. He approached her and sat down on one of the arms of the throne.

„Why hadn't you told me about mom in first place?" she asked.

He shrugged. „I thought...well, after telling you about my dream I thought you wouldn't believe me. That you say I just dreamed about her as well"

She placed a hand on his arm, stroking it gently.

„You're my brother, Jon. I would never doubt anything you're telling me"

He gave her a tired smile and looked towards the main gate.  
„How long will it take until sunrise?" he whispered.

„I don't know but maybe we should go out and wait there"

Together they got up and walked out of the main gate. Two guards nodded at them as they closed the gate again.

„Your majesty" they both said with a slight bow to her but she gestured them to stop that. She never really liked being treated like this.

Kalea and Jon walked towards the burial ground. The two marble statues of their parents glowing in the slowly fading moonlight. They stopped in front of them, standing still for a while.

„And you really think they will come back to life again?" Jon asked her curiously.

She shrugged. „Ulfric said it might be possible. I mean...dad told me to have faith.."  
„Mom told me I should never lose my faith.."

They exchanged a look and smiled.

„Ulfric was dead as well...mom killed him, you know that story. But he came back after a long time. Sixteen years later he came back as a full alive man. He told me he had prayed and talked to Akatosh, the Dragongod to give him a second chance."

„Yes, a second chance for making things right...to start a new life, a better life with you as his wife...but Mom and Dad wouldn't need another chance. They...they were just perfect. Why should any god in Skyrim, or Middle Earth, or any world between give them a second chance? To do what?"

„To protect us?"

„There is no evil in this world anymore"

„Just because there is no evil now doesn't mean there won't be another evil in the future" Kalea said and Jon huffed.

„You sound like Gandalf.." he grumbled and she chuckled.  
„Yes, that might be but he would be right. Maybe it has something to do with you, brother"

He looked at her. „What do you mean?"

„Your dream? You're dreaming to start a war"

„A war? No, I dream about going to see the homeland of our mother...of your husband..."

„To kill the man who betrayed our mother, made her kill Ulfric...I can see it in your eyes, they're full of hate whenever that topic is on..."

„That's not true! I would not go and kill that man alone"

„Not alone, but you consider doing it if you have an army in your back"

He sighed. „I will never have such an army to start a war. So why worry about it?"

They both fell silent again until the first sunbeam showed up behind the trees. They looked at each other, both hearts racing.

With trembling hands they entwined their fingers, taking each others hand.

Closing their eyes they started praying just what Ulfric had told them to pray.

„_We will pray for the ones we have lost,_

_when our hearts spring forth _

_from your soil, like a seed,_

_and blossoms anew beneath today's sun."_

They repeated it over and over again, it started to grow in a slow chant. Both could feel their hearts warming in their chests, and the sound of their blood rushing in their ears.

Suddenly a howling sound came from up the mountain. They stopped praying and turned around to look up to the Hidden Entrance. Barbas was standing there, wagging his tail, raising his head again to let out another howl.

„Kalea, what does that mean?"

She kept silent, trying to figure out what this was all about.

„Uhm...Kalea? You should take a look at that..." Jon whispered and she turned around. The white marble of the statues was glowing. Glowing bright, blinding them both. They shut their eyes, trying to hold back that bright light.

With a sudden bang the statues stopped glowing and the whole valley turned into its normal sunrising light.  
„He's gone" Jon said looking up to the Hidden Entrance.

„What happened, Jon? Where was that light coming from?"

They stepped closer to the statues, placing their hand on them just to feel the cold marble surface.  
Nothing happend.

They sank down on their knees, tears running down their cheeks. All their hopes and prayers had been for nothing but a lightshow.

'Roooooaaaarrrr'

Kaleas head shot up. „Did you hear that?"

Jon nodded, both getting up again. There it was again, a loud roar filling the sky.

„I know that roar, Jon! I know it! It's...it's..." her eyes grew wide and a broad smile showed up on her face.

Jon followed her gaze and his mouth dropped open.  
Dragons. Two dragons coming closer towards them.

„Paarthurnax and Odahviing!" Kalea cried out and she embraced her brother.

He was still too amazed and shocked to see a real dragon. He never thought he would be able to see one.

The dragons circled above them until sinking down, making the ground shudder.

„What are you doing here?" Kalea called before hugging Paarthurnax and Odahviing.

„There had been two friends of us needing a ride to Middle Earth, Brit Dovah" Odahviing said with his typical dragon smile.

Paarthurnax nodded and suddenly revealed a hooded person sitting on his back, unseen until now. Also Odahviing revealed one and it was clearly visible that it was a man sitting on the red dragon while a woman was sitting on Paarthurnax.

The figures climbed down from the dragons and stepped closer.

There was no need for any words.

They lifted their hoods and Kalea bursted into tears, being embraced by Thorin. Mona pulled the shocked Jon into her arm. He was trying hard not to cry but he had to give up, tears ran down his cheeks while she gently stroked the back of his head.

„You're alive? You...you..." Kalea whispered still teary-wet eyes.

Mona embraced her now while Thorin hugged his son.  
„I'm so proud of you, Jon" he whispered.

„And you won't leave us again?" the boy asked worrily.

Thorin took Monas hand. „We talked to that dragongod and all other gods...they gave us another chance."

„For what?"

„To be with our beloved ones again" Mona said.

„For how long?" Kalea replied.

„Forever, my love" Thorin answered causing both Kalea and Jon to look at him.

„What do you mean?"

Mona stepped closer to Thorin.

„The love between your father and me is undying. As undying as the love to both of you. My love to Skyrim and Middle Earth. Your fathers love to Middle Earth. Our worlds are connected through that undying love. And that connection was sealed by Ulfrics and your love as well. And this love will give us the possibility to be alive again as long as we can. As long as we want"

Kalea was speechless, so was Jon.

„You look so young..." Jon suddenly said causing them all to chuckle.

„That's something I negotiated as well" Thorin said with a slightly proud smile on his lips.

„We look like they day we have met" Mona said.

They all fell silent again.

Suddenly Paarthurnax spoke up.

„We need to go..."

„Why can't you stay?" Jon asked.

„Our world is the cold snow of Skyrim. I need my strunmah...my mountain" the old dragon said.

Jon fell silent.

„But whenever you decide to visit me up there, you are always welcome" he added causing Jon to smile.

„I will visit you, Paarthurnax. I will..."

They said goodbye to the dragon and they lifted up to the sky and disappeared.

„I can still not believe you're back again..." Kalea said.

Thorin chuckled. „Believe me when I say...I can't believe it as well..."

"I'm curious how the rest of the Company will react on this" Jon mumbled. That caused them all to exchange a look.

„That could be fun, don't you think?" Mona said to Thorin and they both chuckled. Kalea smirked.

„So, what's the plan?"

* * *

**I hope you liked it! YES, they're back again! Fully alive! :-D**

**Now we have to surprise the Company^^  
Stay tuned! **


	5. Chapter 5

Thorin and Mona both stood silent for a while, simply gazed up the mountain.

„We're back again" she breathed and took his hand in hers. He looked at her, his eyes glistened in the light of the uprising sun.

„Our home" he whispered, kissed her deeply.

Kalea and Jon exchanged an amazed look. „It's really true" Kalea mumbled.

„What?" her mother turned around, smiled at her daughter.

Kalea stepped closer again. „Your love—it's really undying"

Tears formed in her eyes and she pulled Mona into a tight embrace. Thorin placed his arm around Jons shoulder. The blonde boy could feel his heart starting to race, he couldn't believe this was true. That his parents were alive again. Especially because he didn't had the chance to say goodbye to his father back then.

„I suggest we smuggle you inside now. You can stay in your old bedroom" Kalea finally said.

„Why didn't you use the room for yourself after we were gone?" Mona asked.

„I couldn't—it was yours and I wanted to keep everything like it was the day you both left" she explained and smiled at them.

Thorin simply nodded, pulled the dark hood over his head and face and so did Mona. They walked along the path that was leading them to the Mountain.  
Passing the guards in front of the main gate the former royal couple lowered their heads so no one could recognize them.

Erebor was just as beautiful and prosperous as before. They entered and saw the throne hall was different than the last time. Everything was covered in a mix of white and green marble.

„I thought it looks more welcoming and friendly to guests if this hall is not as dark anymore" Kalea explained.

Thorin never doubted his daughter would be a wonderful queen.

„Are there many guests?" Mona asked and was amazed by the lighter colored hall. Jon chuckled and Kalea explained,

„Oh yes, the woodelves visit us from time to time and people from Laketown and even Minas Tirith. Aragorn and Arwen had visited us not that long ago. They have a little son. He's in Monuras age"

They walked up the stairs leading to the accomodation halls. Fili bumped into them.

„Oh, new guests?" he said with a cheeky grin and bowed his head a little. „Fili, prince of Erebor" he introduced himself.

Thorin felt the urge to reveal himself to Fili, to pull him into a tight embrace. Instead he bowed his head as well, but kept silent.

„No names? Fine" Fili winked and chuckled.

„We'll have dinner tonight, would you tell Kili and Lydia to come?" Kalea asked.

„I was on my way to them. We'll be back for dinner then" he cast a glance at the two hooded strangers again and walked off.

„He changed so much" Mona mumbled as they walked on.

„His look is a little different, but he and Kili are still as cheeky and funny as before" Jon replied with a smile.

They stopped in front of the old royal bedroom.  
„Take some rest. I'll go get Ulfric and Monura. I think it's the best to reunite with her in private. The shock will be too immense" Kalea said.

Thorin nodded. „Do you think she'll recognize me? She'd been only two when I died. Now she's seven"

Mona placed a kiss on his cheek. „She will, I'm certain. It'll be harder for me because she was a newborn when I died"

„You both shouldn't worry too much. She asked so much about you. Her greatest wish was to meet you one day and I always had to tell her that it's not possible...until now" Kalea replied with a warm smile. She placed a hand on Jons arm, gestured him to follow her. The two of them left the room.

* * *

Thorin pulled Mona closer, his forehead leaned against hers. „It feels so good to be alive again. Sovngarde was a nice place but this is where we belong. And I can't wait to feel you again. I mean—more than just kissing and cuddling"

She chuckled, kissed him deeply. When they broke the kiss she gently stroked his hair. „I know what you mean. It's a shame that two souls can't combine in the afterlife. I need to feel you again as well" she whispered and smiled at him.

Suddenly the door opened again and much to their surprise it was Barbas entering. He howled and ran at full speed towards Mona, jumped and licked her face, his tail wagged rapidly.

„You came back! I knew you'd make it!" he called happily.

She stroked his fur. „I'm glad to see you again, old friend! And it seems you feel well!"

„Oh, I do! I really do!" he replied and nudged Thorins hand as well. Thorin stepped closer and Barbas raised his paw to shake hands with the former dwarf king.

Kalea returned as well, Ulfric was with her, a little blonde girl at his hand. Mona gave Ulfric a smile which he replied. Then her eyes fell on Monura and she was awestruck to see a seven year old copy of herself.

She knelt down in front of the girl. „Hello, Mona-Nura. Do you know who I am?"

The girl let go of her fathers hand and stepped a little closer. „You look like me" she said and Mona chuckled.

„That's because I'm your grandmother"

Monuras eyes widened. Carefully she reached for Monas face, touched it in disbelief while tears formed in her eyes.

„Are you real?" she breathed completely stunned.

„Yes, my love, I'm real. I'm alive"

There was no need for words anymore as the girl cried out of happiness, tears of joy ran down her cheeks and she swung her arms around Monas neck who embraced her tightly.

„My greatest wish came true!" the girl cried and sniffed.

„There is someone else who'd like to say hello" Mona whispered and gestured towards Thorin who pulled his hood back.

Monuras jaw dropped open. „Grandpa?" she breathed again. She remembered him, even if she was very young when he died but now that she saw him in front of her again,fully alive, she felt like he'd never been gone. She felt like the happiest little girl in Middle Earth.

She squealed and jumped into his open arms. Thorin held her tightly, spun her around and they laughed, they all laughed happily.

Monura reached for Mona and she stepped closer to Thorin with the girl still on his arms. Mona embraced Thorin, snuggled her face into her granddaughters long blonde hair.

„Are you tired?" Ulfric asked but already knew the answer.

„Yes, a lot. Now I know how you must have felt back then" Mona replied and Thorin sat down on the soft bed, Monura climbed on his lap, leaned her head against his shoulder.

„Then you should sleep a while. Tonight you'll meet the rest of the old Company again. That will be very emotional I guess" Kalea said and took Monura who protested a little.

„We'll have plenty of time to spend the days with each other" Thorin tried to calm the girl down and it worked. She gave him her sweetest smile and Mona could see him melting.

She placed a kiss on the girls forehead and stroked her hair. „Tomorrow you, Thorin and I will spend the whole day together, I promise"

„Yay! I can't wait for tomorrow to come!" Monura called happily.

„Sleep well! Barbas will come and get you later" Kalea said, gave both of them a kiss on their cheeks and she, Ulfric, Monura and Barbas left the room again.

As soon as the door was shut, Mona turned to look at Thorin who sat on the bed, and watched her in admiration.

She smiled lovingly, stepped closer. „And now to you" she grinned and let her dress drop down to the ground.

* * *

**Yes, next chapter will be the great reunion with the whole Company! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

An hour later, Thorin and Mona were snuggled up against each other. He watched her with a warm smile.

„I missed that so much. Our souls melting to one again"

She reached for his cheek, gently stroked his beard. „I love you Thorin" she whispered and captured his lips in a long and deep kiss.  
Finally they drifted off to sleep, both quite nervous about the great reunion in the evening.

Meanwhile, Fili arrived at Kilis and Lydias house in Dale. The trio sat together at the kitchen table when Fili suddenly said, „Kalea invited you to dinner tonight. The whole Company"

„Did we miss something?" Kili asked and took a sip from his mead.

„There had been two strangers earlier. I guess Kalea wants to introduce them to us"

„Seem to be important ones when she gathers the whole Company" Kili replied.

„What did they look like?" Lydia asked and stroked her grown belly. Fili shrugged, remembered the situation earlier that day.

„They wore black robes and hoods. I couldn't see their faces. I introduced myself but they did not respond. Really strange" he mumbled.

Kili could see a twinkle in his brothers eyes. „What else?"

Fili looked up, took a sip of mead, sat the tankard back on the wooden table and sighed. „I can't really describe it. There was a strange feeling building up in me. As if I know these two but my mind told me it is impossible"

Lydia looked up. „Impossible? What do you mean?"

Fili weighed his words. „It was a warm feeling, a—familiar feeling. I secretly hoped Thorin and Mona would hide under these robes" he fell silent and stared out of the kitchen window, could feel Kilis hand on his arm.

„I miss them as well. Each and every day" the young one said and they all fell silent again. Lydias mind drifted back to the time she and Mona had gone on adventures in Skyrim. A smile curled her lips.

* * *

„You look stunningly beautiful" Thorin watched her while Mona dressed up in one of her old dresses that were still hanging in the wardrobe. It was a long, skyblue dress. She turned around, could see him in his dark trouser, his leather-fur boots, his dark-blue tunic with a silver belt around his waist.

„And you look just as majestic as always" she chuckled, took his fur-coat and helped him putting it on.

„I'm too nervous" she said and fumbled at her own belt. He took her hands in his, raised them up to his lips and touched them gently.

„It will be a shock for them but that will only last shortly. Happiness will overcome then right away"

The door opened and Barbas entered. „Ready for the reunion?" he asked and wagged his tail.

They took a deep breath and followed him.

* * *

The Company was already gathered around the long table in the dining hall.

„What's that all about?" Balin asked curiously but Jon just shrugged and smiled.

„It's a surprise!" Monura called with a wide grin on her face.

„Sssshhh" Jon silenced her and she pretended to zip her mouth shut. Jon chuckled and looked up when Kalea and Ulfric entered the room. All eyes lay on the royal couple.

„Thank you for joining us for dinner tonight" she spoke up and gave each of them a smile.

The Company cheered and raised their tankards of mead. Monura cheered as well, raised her glass of grape-juice. Ulfric gave his daughter an amused grin.

„And what are we celebrating?" Gloin asked and Kaleas expression changed. Her gaze drifted to the door which was still closed, but she knew Barbas was waiting with her parents, waiting for the sign to enter.

She cleared her throat. „Earlier today, Paarthurnax and Odahviing visited us. They brought two—guests"

Kili and Fili exchanged a confused look again. None of them had seen the dragons.

„Friends of you?" Dwalin asked and watched Ulfric.

„Something like that, yes" he replied vaguely.

Monura chuckled, she was too excited to control her feelings. Jon placed a hand on her arm and she blushed and fell silent again. Kaleas hands trembled a little and her heart started to race rapidly.

„They are waiting behind these doors. Before they join us I have to warn you. It might be a shock for you"

Her eyes drifted to Fili and Kili. They frowned still confused and now very curious.

„Fine, bring them in" Dwalin called a little impatiently.

That was the sign Barbas had been waiting for. He pushed the door open and entered.

„Uhm—" Fili started but his breath got knocked off when he saw them enter. Tears shot immediately into his eyes and he knew his feeling earlier had been right.

Thorin and Mona entered and a stunned and heavy silence filled the room.

* * *

**Gonna stop here and the final reunion will take place in the next chapter and also a nice day with Monura and her grandparents :-D**

**Stay tuned! **


	7. Chapter 7

Kili could feel tears shooting in his eyes, blurring the scenery until Mona, his beautiful and fully alive aunt, stepped closer to wipe his tears away.  
She gently pinched his cheeks, gave him her sweetest smile and whispered, "I missed you, Kili."

He couldn't hold it back any longer, he pulled her into a tight embrace and finally his tears rolled down his face.

"You're dead...you can't be real!" he sobbed and Mona gently rubbed his back to soothe him.

"I am back, Kili. We both are back and won't leave you again!" she whispered and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

Fili, stunned, shocked and unable to move, watched his uncle walking up to him and without any words Thorin pulled him into his arms, those strong arms which were full of life again and memories of the day they had met in Bag End all those years ago flooded the young princes mind.

"Fili, I missed you so much...son" Thorin whispered and was surprised about his own words so were Fili and Dís who had just approached her brother and son and wrapped her arms around both of them, sobbing heavily.

"You s-stubborn dwarf! C-can't even accept you own death!" she chuckled under her tears and the whole Company couldn't help but laugh.

It was a warm and very emotional reunion. Dwalin had never hugged his best friend that tight and Monura giggled about her grandfathers surprised face.

"And you will stay? Really?" Lydia said still in disbelief that Mona was back again.

"Yes, we will stay with you again. We just did the same thing Ulfric had done all those years ago. We prayed to Akatosh and Talos, discussed with them." Mona explained and could see Jon watching her full admiration. She knew very well that her son was still immensely interested in Skyrim and his will to go and visit that country was still clearly visible in his eyes. She sent him a smile and sat down between Kalea and Dís while Thorin took a seat between Jon and Monura.

The little girl grinned widely and called, "I want to spend the whole day with you tomorrow!" She hugged Thorin, surrounded the table and climbed onto Monas lap.

"And we will, my love." Mona whispered and kissed the little girls cheek. Monura giggled and yawned.

"You should go to bed now, sunshine." Ulfric said and wanted to get up but Mona stopped him, "No, let me bring her to bed"

He nodded and the girl climbed down to say good night to her mother and father, waved towards the Company who wished her also a good night.

She stopped next to Thorin, placed her hands on his knee, stood on tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, grandpa," she whispered and his heart just warmed up immensely again.

"I love you, too, princess. Good night." he replied and kissed her forehead. She smiled up at him, took Monas hand and they left the dining hall.

* * *

Mona helped her changing her clothes and the little girl crawled under her blanket. "Can you tell me a story, grandma?" she asked with shining eyes and Mona crawled under the blanket as well, Monura snuggled up to her.

"What kind of story would you like to hear?"

"The story of you and the dragon" she said with a high voice and Mona chuckled.

"There are some stories including me and dragons, which one would you like to hear? The one of Alduin? The one of Smaug? Or some other dragons?"

"Hmm...the one of Al—duin" she said and pressed herself closer to her grandmother. Mona took a deep breath and started to tell her the story, leaving the very dark parts. Several hours passed by until Thorin found both of them asleep cuddled up together.

He stood silent in the doorframe, watched his wife and grandchild peacefully asleep. He sent some silent prayers up to all gods he knew and thanked them for giving them this opportunity.

Silently he pushed away from the door, closed it behind him, placed his coat on a chair and crawled carefully under the blanket as well so Monura could lay between them. The girl was so deep asleep that she didn't recognize it, but Mona opened her eyes slowly and could see his face lighten a little by the pale moonlight shining through the window. She smiled at him, reached for his hand and they both placed their entwined fingers protectively over the girls waist.

Soon they were asleep as well.

* * *

**Maybe not the best chapter and so short, am quite disappointed with the end of it but I promise next chapter will have some more interesting parts now that they are all reunited again :-D**


	8. Chapter 8

A quiet giggle reached Thorins ears early in the morning. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw little Monura with some strands of his long, dark mane in her hands. She smiled innocently down at him.

"Good morning, grandpa!"

He pulled her down and placed a kiss on her forehead before he replied, "Good morning, sunshine"

She snuggled against him and he turned his head just to see Mona already awake and watched him. He reached for her hand and she smiled at him.

"Had a good night?" she asked and he nodded. He watched her for a second, could see her cheeky grin and finally asked, "Tell me...what will I see when I look into the mirror?"

"The most handsome face that ever walked on the surface of Middle Earth?" she replied with her sweetest voice before she added, "And a quite interesting braid"

Monura looked up again and called, "I will show you!", and with that she jumped out of the bed to get a mirror.

Mona shifted closer to Thorin, kissed him softly before she placed her head on his right shoulder.

The girl climbed back on the bed and handed Thorin the mirror. He took it and watched himself. "That is, indeed, a quite interesting braid. I might keep it" he chuckled while he examined the chaotic strands which were luckily hidden under the rest of his mane in the front, so no one could see the pink butterfly-clip attached to it. The braid was a disaster but Thorin would never open it, unless Monura would be old enough to rebraid it properly.

He placed the mirror aside and opened his other arm out for her. She cuddled up and placed her head on his left shoulder.

"Now look at them," the voice of Kalea spoke up and stepped into the room with Jon. The trio on the bed looked up and Monura waved at her mother and uncle.

"Come join us!" the girl called happily and gestured them to sit down on the bed as well.

Kalea and Jon lowered down on the bed as well. Mona watched her son and could see he was deep in thoughts again. She knew she had to talk with him sometime soon, answer questions and maybe even give him her blessing for visiting Skyrim as soon as possible. She reached for his hand and squeazed it gently. His blue eyes rested on her, happy that he got the chance to spend time with his mother again, more time than before her death.

"I want to go to Dale today!" Monura announced suddenly and Kalea stroked her daughters hair.

"Maybe your grandpa and grandma will go with you. I can't go with you today, I have an important meeting." she replied and watched her parents. Thorin smiled at her and Mona nodded. "Aye, we will go with her, darling" her mother said and turned to look at Jon, "Will you join us?"

"Aye, of course I will! How can I refuse to spend a day with my resurrected parents and my favorite little niece?" he chuckled and Monura squealed happily and swung her arms around Jons neck, placed a kiss on his cheek and played with his braid. Suddenly she said, "Oh! Look, I gave grandpa a braid as well!"

She reached for Thorins hair and lifted his dark locks a little to reveal the disaster. Kalea and Jon couldn't help but laugh.

"Such a beautiful hair-clip!" Jon teased his father and flipped the braid.

"Alright, alright, enough! Monura, you get dressed and we'll meet outside the main gate" Thorin said and got up from the bed. Jon and Mona followed him and the couple entered its own bedroom while Jon went downstairs.

"I'm so thankful for being here again" Mona said while changing her clothes. Thorin just changed his and turned to look at her.

"It's the greatest gift, yes. Now imagine the people of Dale. What do you think how they will react" he chuckled and pulled her closer to place a deep kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Mona. My feelings for you never vanished" he mumbled between two kisses and she melted against his body, heartbeat against heartbeat.

"We're bound forever. In good and bad times, 'til death and beyond," she whispered and sealed her words with another loving kiss.

* * *

A couple of minutes later they all met outside the main gate. Monura was holding one of Jons hands and a wide grin spread on her face when she saw Thorin and Mona approaching them.

They made their way up to the city and just like Thorin imagined most of the people watched them curiously, confused, even shocked.

"Excuse me, but...weren't you dead?" a young woman approached them and bowed her head a little. Mona chuckled. "Yes, indeed. Sometimes magic happens, my dear. You may spread the word that we are alive."

Her eyes grew wide and a smile showed up on her face. "Will you be king and queen again?"

"No, Kalea and Ulfric will stay Queen and King. Why? Aren't you happy with their reign?"

"Oh, they are fantastic!" she smiled and Mona could see proudness in Thorins eyes when he heard that.

"Can we go on now?" Monura asked a little bored. The woman excused herself and let them go on.

"Grandpa? Can you buy me a toy?" she asked with her sweetest voice and puppy eyes that could compete with Kilis.

Thorin chuckled. "Aye, how could I refuse such a request?" He lifted her up on his shoulder to giver her a piggyback ride. He turned to Mona and Jon. "Will you join us on the toy market?"

Jon watched his mother and she could see a little twinkle in his eyes before she replied, "No, we will stroll a little and visit Bofur and Bombur in the Inn. We'll meet there as soon as you have a toy"

"Yey! Go on, grandpa!" Monura squealed and they headed to the north-part of the city where its famous toy-market was located. Thorin knew that Dori had a shop there. He made dolls and tin soldiers and was a famous toymaker. They entered the shop and Thorin placed Monura down.

Dori stepped closer and Monura embraced him. "Hello, Dori! I want to buy a doll!" she said and let her eyes drift along the shelves with a lot of different dolls, stuffed animals and tin soldiers.

"Aye, go ahead and choose one" Dori replied with a smile and Monura started to examine the shelves.

Thorin approached his old friend. "It's good to see your shop is still prosperous, my friend"

Dori smiled and patted Thorins shoulder. "Thanks to your daughter. She helped me to rebuild it after a fire. And she made it possible for me to export my toys to other cities. I supply the big cities of the humans like Minas Tirith. Aragorn and Arwen only buy my toys for their children. That makes me proud. Rohan, the Ered Luin and even the Shire orders some of them."

Thorin nodded, proud of his daughter for being such a great Queen. Monura tugged at his sleeve and he looked down at her. She showed him a doll with long red hair and a skyblue dress, as well as a stuffed Mûmakil. "Can I have those?"

He smiled. "Two toys?"

She nodded enthusiastically and used her puppy eyes once again. Dori chuckled and Thorin sighed. "Alright, fine. But don't tell you mother!"

"You're the best grandpa in the world!" she squealed and embraced him tightly. Dori didn't want to take any gold from Thorin but he insisted to give him some coins. Dori thanked him and wished Monura a lot of fun with her new toys and they left the shop.

* * *

In the meantime, Mona and Jon entered the "Dovahk-Inn" and ordered two mugs of honeyed-mead. They took a seat in the corner close to the round window.

"Here you go" the bar-maid said and placed two tankards in front of them. They thanked her and she left them alone.

Jon took a sip of his drink and watched his mother. A smile curled his lips before he said, "It's unbelieveable to be here with you."

"I feel the same, my love. And I can see you have so many questions on your mind" she placed her hand on his and gently stroked the back of his hand. Jon sighed and thought about all the questions he wanted to ask her.

"Tell me, are there still dragons in Skyrim? I mean, except Paarthurnax and Odahviing. Are there any...dangerous ones?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes, there are still dragons. Some of them still terrorize villages and cities but not as many as back when there was Alduin."

"What would happen if I travel to Skyrim and meet an aggressive dragon?"

Mona sighed and watched him intently. His hair was as blonde as her, on shoulder length just like Fili when he was younger with one braid in the front. It was the braid Thorin had given him when he was six years old. His eyes were as blue as Thorins and some beard-stubble began to cover his chin. She smiled, "You have my blood. I'm certain you could fight and kill it. Though I hope you won't meet one of those"

He nodded and suddenly lifted his eyes in surprise. "Does that mean—you let me go?"

"You're old enough to travel on your own...and I'm not in the position anymore to forbid you anything. If you really want to go and see my homeland, which is of course partly yours as well, than you should go"

He jumped up from his seat and embraced her tightly. "Thank you, mom! Thank you, thank you!" He kissed her cheeks before he dropped back on his seat again. She laughed and took a sip of her drink.

Jons gaze drifted out of the window onto the main street when suddenly a commotion seemed to break out. He frowned and got up from his seat. "Jon, what...?" Mona asked and followed him out on the street. Thorin and Monura approached them.

"What's the matter?" Thorin asked and could see two healer hurrying up the main street to the west-part of the city.

"Lydia! Kili and Lydia live up there!" Jon called and followed the healers with Thorin, Mona and Monura behind.

When they reached the house of Lydia they could see Fili and Estella in front of it. "Fili! What's wrong?" Mona asked and could see the two healer entered the house.

Fili watched them before he replied,

"The baby's coming!"

* * *

**Aaaaw yeah! Kili's going to become father in the next chapter :P Stay tuned! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Two hours already passed by and no news came from Lydia and the baby. Kili was with her the whole time and so all the others could do was pacing up and down in the living room of Lydias and Kilis house.

"It's quite a long time now" Thorin mumbled and felt his heart ache a little as the memory of Eolyns death returned. Mona got up and placed a hand comfortingly on his cheek.

"Everything will be alright. Lydia's a strong and healthy woman. Not all children are born within an hour like ours." she smiled and kissed his temple.

Monura sat on Jons lap, her short legs dangled over the ground. "I'm bored...why are we here?" she asked impatiently.

"We're here because you will get a little cousin" Jon explained and the girl looked up quite confused.

"Really? Where is he?"

They couldn't help but chuckle. Fili stepped closer and ruffled her hair. "It could also be a girl. We still have to wait a little."

"Oh..." she breathed, now seemingly excited about those news.

"Someone should tell Kalea and Ulfric what's happening, don't you think?" Estella suddenly said and stepped closer to Fili.

"Aye, you're right. I will go and tell them." Jon said and got up. Monura ran towards her grandpa. Thorin chuckled and lifted her up on his arms.

"I'm hungry, grandpa. Can you make me a snack?"

Thorin was more than thankful to have a task now. "Aye, come on. Let's see what's there in the kitchen for us"

They left the room. Mona sank down next to Fili again while Estella lowered into an armchair. Now all they could do was wait.

* * *

Thorin had found some bread and strawberry-jam. He started preparing some of them for Monura. He also poured them both a glass of fresh milk.

They sat down at the table and started to eat and drink.

"Grandpa?"

"Yes, my love?"

She still munched on her piece of bread while he took a sip of his milk when suddenly,

"Where do babies come from?"

Thorin choked on his milk, coughed and watched the girl a little shocked. "I—uhm, why do you want to know that?"

She shrugged. "Kili will have a baby. How did he do that?"

Never in his life was Thorin more embarrassed than in this very moment. "Uhm—they...they just grow..."

"Like a flower?"

He sighed. "Kinda yes"

"But flowers must be planted before they grow. Do babies have to be planted, too?" she asked innocently, took a sip of milk and watched him with a smile, that smile that always warmed his heart.

"Maybe you should ask your mommy or daddy."

"Mommy said it's the task for a grandpa to explain that" she giggled and continued to eat.

Thorin rolled his eyes. "She said that, yes? Oh Mahal..."

"Will you explain where babies come from, grandpa?"

He blushed a little before he heard another voice, "Yes, grandpa. Tell us where the babies come from"

Thorin looked up and saw Fili leaning in the doorframe with the most cheeky grin he'd ever seen on his nephews face.

"They—they come from mommies and daddies" the elder one began to explain a little vaguely.

"So daddy has babies and mommy has babies and they choose the most pretty one?" she asked and Fili chuckled and took the seat next to the girl. He remembered Thorin telling Kili and him about bees and flowers when they had been young. It seemed he tried a new story now, a more suitable one for a girl.

"Not exactly. Well, when mommy and daddy are in love...you do know what it means to be in love?"

Monura nodded and he continued, "And they get closer sometimes."

"Like kissing?" she asked again.

"Y-yes it all starts with a kiss, that's right. And sometimes...sometimes...they kiss a little more so their bodies...their bodies are glued to each other...and when the time is right and—and mommies body is—is ready to create a baby...then daddy is giving her—the utensils"

Fili had to bit back a loud laugh. He could see a thin layer of sweat on Thorins forehead.

"Oh, so mommy and daddy are artist?"

"They must be. They created you" Fili now said and ruffled her hair, made her blush and giggle.

"I hope that answered your question..." Thorin mumbled and emptied his tankard of milk.

"No, I have another question. Why don't you know if it will be a girl or a boy? You create the baby, who else should know?"

"Yes, Thorin, how's that?" Fili chuckled once more.

Thorin sighed, his hand drove his hair back. "Because, like I said...mommy and daddy just have the utensils...the ink and the paper but mommies body decides what it creates out of it. Like a surprise, you know?"

"Oooh, now I understand." she said and finished her meal. "Can I go back to grandma?"

"Aye, sweetheart" Thorin said and watched her leaving the room. Fili got up and patted his uncles shoulder.

"Good work, you artist" he chuckled.

* * *

Three hours later the healer finally came down the flight of stairs. Kalea and Ulfric were with them now. Jon had also informed the rest of the Company but they decided to stay behind until Lydia would be fit enough to get up and show her baby to them.

"Mother and child are both very healthy! Exhausted, but healthy" she smiled at them.

"Can we go see them?" Mona asked happily and the healer nodded.

Together they all went upstairs. "Maybe we should split it up. I know that too many visitors might be even more exhausting" Mona suggested.

The first to enter were Thorin, Mona and Jon.

Lydia laid in bed, tired but happy. She looked up at the entering visitors, a wide smile on her face.

"Mona..." she reached for her hand and the blonde woman stepped closer to the bed. Kili sat next to her, totally amazed about the tiny bundle in his arms. Thorin and Jon stepped closer.

"It's a girl" Kili simply breathed and looked up at his uncle, tears of joy in his eyes. Even Thorin couldn't prevent his eyes become teary-wet. He couldn't believe he was truly able to see his nephew finally become father.

"She's so tiny" Jon said and stroked the cheek of the little girl. Her hair was already thick and colored in beautiful mahogany. She raised her arms, eyes still closed and she squealed quietly.

Mona stroked the girls hair and suddenly she opened her eyes. It was breathtaking. Her eyes had the color of blue, the same blue of Thorin's and Jon's eyes.

"She's absolutely beautiful." Mona breathed and felt her heart warm up immediately. She watched Thorin, could see how amazed and emotionally moved he was.

"Does she already have a name?" Jon asked curiously. Kili and Lydia exchanged a lovely smile before he replied, "Yes...her name is Zelda"

"Zelda. A unique name for such a unique girl." Mona said.

Kili smiled at her. "Would you like to hold her?"

Her eyes shone brighter and she nodded. Carefully the proud father handed his newborn daughter into the arms of his beloved aunt.

Mona looked down at the girl, a loving smile on her face. "Hello, little Zelda. I'm your...great-aunt" The girl squealed again, and Monas smile grew even warmer.

Thorin watched her, no, he stared at her. His eyes sparkled, his heart pumped faster, so loud he thought he might get deaf. His heartbeat was truly the only sound in his ears, an absent smile showed up on his face.

His mind circled like a roller coaster while he still watched his beloved wife with the little girl on her arms.

Mona placed another kiss on the girls forehead and handed her back to Lydia who cradled her daughter closer to her chest.

"There are still some more visitors waiting outside." Jon said and signaled his parents to follow him out of the room.

Thorin cast another glance to the newborn before he took Monas hand, together following their son out of the room to give Kalea, Ulfric, Monura, Fili and Estella the chance to welcome the new family member.

Zelda, Princess under the Mountain.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, Kili's finally a daddy! I know Zelda is a quite unusual name for Middle Earth but I learned that Khuzdul, for example, is mostly based on the Yiddish language and so I decided to give Kilis firstborn a Yiddish name which could also be possible in the dwarven culture of the Durin-line.  
**

**In Yiddish the name Zelda means 'Joy' or 'Happiness' which is also quite fitting for Kili and his daughter. Kili has such a happy and joyful character, so will his daughter one day! **

**Hope you liked this chapter and btw: Who has an idea what's on Thorin's mind so suddenly?**


	10. Chapter 10

Later in the evening Mona met with her son in the library. It was Jon's favorite place in the mountain for he was the same bookworm than his mother had been.

"Zelda is such a beautiful little girl, don't you think?" he said while he flipped through the pages of another book from Skyrim. It was a book about the different races. Mona nodded with an absent smile on her face and watched Jon for a couple of moments before she replied,

"Aye, she is. I'm so proud that Kili is a father now. He really deserved it after his tragic loss before. Lydia makes him happy and they are such a lovely little family now. So, just a question: is there a girl in your life, yet?"

Jon looked up from the book quite surprised. "No, there's none though some try to court me but-I'm not that much into courting and love. Not yet and none of the girls were very pretty"

She chuckled. "That's quite alright. You're still young. You'll meet many lovely ladies and maybe one day there's your One"

"What if I-" but he fell silent. Mona frowned and placed a hand on his arm.

"What if you're-what?" she asked with a curious smile and watched him intently.

Jon sighed, a flick of his blonde hair fell in his face, his blue eyes shone a little brighter as he said, "What if I fall in love while I'm in Skyrim?"

She thought for a moment. "Well, I guess then it was fate for you to go there in first place."

He smiled. "And-what if I chose to stay there? Now that you are back, you came back to life and I would feel guilty to leave you behind...maybe forever"

"Jon, we will never leave each other behind. We are connected with one another. You, your sister, your father and I. We are a family and we are bound to each other. Wherever we are, if here or in Skyrim, we will always feel our presence, will always feel if the other is happy or not, in danger or not. We may not see us in person but we will see our hearts and souls. Forever"

Tears had formed in the boy's eyes and Mona got up, stepped closer to him and embraced him tightly. "I love you, Jon. You'll always be my baby boy. No matter how old you are or where you are! Never forget that!"

"I won't, mom. I could never forget about you or dad. I could never forget about Kalea, Ulfric and Monura. The whole Company...we are one big family" he chuckled though he shed some tears.

"Now, let me see what book you're reading. Maybe you have some questions?"

He nodded and together they started reading the book, Mona gave him some explanations of the different races, their skills and behavior. They shared a good amount of time that evening until the moon stood high up in the sky.

* * *

As she entered her bedroom she could see Thorin sitting in the armchair in front of the flickering fire in the hearth. He'd been fallen asleep and she sneaked closer to him. Her hand gently pulled his hair back out of his face, let the thick, dark locks run along the soft skin of her fingertips. She smiled down at him as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Hello, handsome" she whispered and bent down to place a kiss on his lips. He shifted a little and pulled her on his lap.

"I already missed you. Where have you been?" he mumbled once they broke another deep kiss.

She gently stroked his cheek. "I was in the library with Jon. Seems we forgot about the time. Did you wait for me?"

"To be honest, yes. Though it makes me happy that you have the possibility to spend time with Jon again. He missed you so much"

"He missed us both. He told me Ulfric had teached him how to use a battle-ax and Dwalin had teached him a bit about your way of fighting. He told me that he's able to make a twirl just like you" she grinned and placed another kiss on his forehead.

Thorin smiled and pressed her even closer against him. "Mona, I-I had a strange feeling earlier today" he began but was still uncertain how to go on, if he should tell her at all or if his body and soul were just playing tricks on him.

"What kind of feeling?" she asked and watched him curiously. He kept silent, still searching for the right words.

"When-when I saw you with Zelda on your arms" he began and his gaze met hers. She didn't understand, yet and so he added, "I had such a warm feeling in my chest. It was such a wonderful moment to see you with that newborn on your arms."

Mona blinked, slowly understanding where this was going. "Are you...thinking about what I think you're thinking about?" she said and Thorin couldn't help but chuckle.

"Maybe it's a silly idea but-"

She cut him off with another loving kiss. "Don't...don't call it silly. Having another baby with you would be the most wonderful thing" she whispered and leaned her forehead against his.

"I sense a 'but' in there" he mumbled. She sighed.

"No, it's just...maybe we should take some time to plan this. We should at least discuss it with Kalea and Jon. Though am certain they would be happy about a little sibling but all in all it's a strange situation."

He nodded, he knew she was right. They shouldn't rush things andall in all he was more than happy to know that she would love to have another child with him. With her on his arms he got up and placed her on their bed. She smiled up at him and pulled him down to lay on top of her.

"Just stay like this for a while, alright?" she whispered and kissed him deeply before he placed his ear on her chest to listen to her heartbeat. Mona had always enjoyed his weight on her, no matter if they had intercourse or just for the fact of feeling him. He felt her hands burying into his hair, another thing she loved so much about him. He smiled and once he was certain she'd fallen asleep he rolled down from her to pull her into his arms.

After a while he happily fell asleep as well.

* * *

Kalea just returned from Dale with Ulfric and Monura late in the evening. The little girl was very tired but yet so excited about the newborn.

"Grandpa said that mommy and daddy are artists!"

Ulfric chuckled. "Artists? What kind of artists?"

"To make babies! Mommy has the paper and daddy has the ink" she giggled and ran towards her room. Kalea laughed. "So that is how he explained her the way babies are made."

"I knew it would be a bad idea to leave him alone with that. You know your father, he's not good in such things"

"I think he made a good job. Our daughter has the answer to her question and so it will take some years until she's old enough so I can talk with her where babies really come from" she said and linked her arm to his while they walked along the hallway.

"Jon said your mother gave him her blessing to travel to Skyrim" he said as they reached Monuras bedroom. Kalea watched him surprised.

"Really? So, maybe it is not that dangerous for him to go. I mean, as long as he won't say he's a Stormcloak symphatizer he won't be harmed, right?"

Ulfric nodded silently and approached his daughters bed to place a good night kiss on her forehead. After wishing their daughter a good night they left for their own bedroom.

As soon as they lay in bed Kalea turned around to look at Ulfric. "Maybe he shouldn't go alone..."

"I can't go with him as you may know" he chuckled and added determined, "And you won't go as well! We need you here. Your folk needs you. Your family needs you!"

"I know. So the only possible choice would be my mother. She knows that country the best. And people wouldn't harm her, right?"

"I don't know, Kalea. Skyrim is under the influence of the Empire. Tullius knows her very well. What if they come close to Solitude? What if Jon wants to live his dream, wants to kill Tullius?"

"What if he isn't the only one who wants to do it?" she suddenly said causing him to frown.

"I don't understand what you mean"

She shifted a little closer to him. "What if there's still a resistance? Somewhere hidden in a cave or a house. Stormcloaks that want to avenge you?"

"You do know that some of them might be very pissed off that your mother killed me in first place?"

"Yes but what if Jon finds them. What if our mother goes with him and they both confirm you are alive! That you are now a King?"

Ulfric fell silent, uncertain what to think about this. Finally he pulled her even closer into his arms. "You could be right, you could be wrong. We should talk to Jon and Mona tomorrow."

"Aye, we should" she mumbled sleepily.

* * *

**In a land far away:**

The evening sky was dark and cloudy when she passed the gate of Rifton. The homely coblestone path leading through the town felt good under her soft fur-boots. Passing over the little wooden bridge she immediately entered her parent's Inn. The 'Bee and Barb' was a lovely, comfortable Inn since her parents had bough it from the former keeper Keerava.

"You're home late, my dear" her father approached her with a warm and welcoming smile.

"I'm sorry for being late, dad. There had been some difficulties on the road. Bandits, as much as I was aware of. Most of the time I slept" she smiled and placed a soft kiss on her father's cheek. "Where is mom?"

"She's upstairs, showing a new guest his room. So, now come on! You must be hungry!" he placed an arm around her shoulder and led her to the bar where she took a seat next to a well-dressed man she knew as Indaryn, a Dark-Elf she could never stand.

"Sharin!" her mother's voice boomed up as she approached the bar to embrace her daughter. "I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too, mom. Though I hadn't been away that long" she chuckled and took a sip of the Honeybrew mead her father had given her.

"Well, are there any news?" her father asked curiously but she shook her head.

"No, nothing new. Though I believe we should wait to discuss such things in private" her gaze drifted next to her to the elf. He seemed to understand and got up to leave the family alone at the bar.

Sharin leaned forward, the light of the flickering torches at the wall made her copper-colored hair shine brightly while her light-blue eyes sparkled a little. She whispered, "There are some people in Rorikstead who might join us"

"Some people? What kind of people and how many?" Joren, her father, asked with his low voice.

Sharin thought for a moment. "Five. Good men, hard workers. Two are farmers, three are warriors"

"Five, that would make our union grow a little more. That's good, very good. You are the perfect rebellion leader, my dear. People love you and they would follow you to Sovngarde if they must"

"I ain't going to Sovngarde so soon" she grinned and took another sip of mead. Her mother, Freya, sighed. Though she supported her daughters little rebellion against the Empire, she still had some doubts. Most importantly she was afraid to lose her daughter in an upcoming war once she gained enough power and men behind her.

"On my way back I heard some rumours." Sharin suddenly said and let her gaze drift along the taproom. No one was paying much attention to them so she continued, "People in Ivarstead said that they heard rumbling sound coming from above. From up the mountain"

"The Throat of the World? What does that mean? Are the Greybeards into some kind of meditation?" her father asked confused.

"No, no voices. Just a rumbling sound just as if-as if..."

"As if?" her mother now asked quite curious. Sharin sighed heavily before she finally said, "As if dragons are landing on top of the mountain"

Joren laughed. "Dragons?" he said in a whispering voice to not draw the attention of the guests on them. "Except for that old pal Paarthurnax there are no dragons up the mountain. There are still some out there in the wild, terrorizing the towns in the west. Such a shame that the Dragonborn hadn't had the chance to destroy all of them before she killed Alduin and saved our country"

Sharin huffed. "She killed Ulfric Stormcloak."

"Tullius betrayed her just like he betrayed everyone of us! Don't blame her for her actions. She paid with her life so you can live yours now!" her mother reminded her. Sharin knew her mother was right but still there was that little hint of anger in her. She never understood what Tullius might have done or said to the Dragonborn so she turned her back to the one true High King of Skyrim, Ulfric Stormcloak.

"I am tired, I think I should go catch some sleep."

"That would be the best, my dear. Oh, and tomorrow you should go and see Brynjolf. He's asking for you for days" her mother said.

Joren and Sharin both rolled their eyes. Brynjolf was the leader of the Thieves Guild hiding in the Ratways under the streets of Riften. The lad had took a shine on Sharin. Her mother liked him, but her father was suspicious for he thought people who don't do honest work for their money are not worth for his beloved young daughter.

Sharin, on the other hand, did enjoy the man's affection sometimes for he was handsome and funny but he was way older than she was. She had heard he's somewhat in his mid-forties while she was only twenty-one. No, there was no way she would give in to him.

"Good night, pa, good night, ma" she called and left the Inn to head to their home a couple of feet away from the Inn. She entered and lit a candle on her nighttable.

Finally she could find some sleep though her dreams were filled with strange scenarios.

_Dragons soaring through the sky, snow whirling around. And a stranger. A very handsome stranger approached her. His eyes were as blue as the ocean, his hair as blonde as molten gold. But he wasn't alone. He was accompanied by a woman, maybe as old as she was in her early twenties but something was different. She could feel that the woman was not truly in her twenties, she only looked like that. What kind of sorcery was that? _

_'What's your name?' Sharin called. The stranger simply ignored her when suddenly two dragons appeared in front of her and a thundering voice boomed up calling 'DOVAHKIIN'_

She screamed and jerked awake in her bed. Her breath was heavy, sweat covered her forehead. Her gaze drifted out of the window. She could see the dark and still cloudy nightsky. Light was still lit in the Inn, she knew she was still alone in the house. That loud, thundering voices. She knew them from her parent's stories of the last Dragonborn. The Greybeards had called Mona Stormblade to them all those years ago.

Had those voice been part of her dream or did she really heard them? Did the Greybeards really called for the Dragonborn? But the Dragonborn was dead, right? She was dead, in Sovngarde with Ulfric. What day was today?

Sharin opened her calendar and frowned. It was Loredas, 25th of Last Seed. It was the day of Alduin's defeat. The day the last Dragonborn had killed the most evil dragon in Tamriels history.

She closed her calendar, got up and approached the window. Not many people were down on the street but some simply looked up into the sky, questioningly, surprised and some even a little afraid. They must have heard it, too.

The Greybeard really seemed to have called for the Dragonborn. On the 60th anniversary of Alduin's defeat and the day the Empire had overtaken Skyrim again after the Dragonborn's death.

Her dream, the rumours around Ivarstead, the rumbling sounds up at the mountain and the anniversary.

Coincidence?

Or Fate?

* * *

**A/N: Aye, we make some progress :-D For people without much knowledge of the calendar of Tamriel: Loredas (Saturday), Last Seed (August). So it's Saturday, the 25th of August :) **

**Hope you enjoyed this one and I'm certain I'm able to update this story more frequently from now on! **


	11. Chapter 11

Sunlight bathed the forest around Rifton in golden light. It was nearly the end of summer and the leaves already started to change their colors. An explosion of many stunning shades of red, dark-green, brown and gold let it look like the most beautiful thing on earth.

Sharin slowly walked around the city walls, followed a little path which led her further into the forest until she reached a small lake that glistened in the light of the sun. A pack of deer lifted their heads as they saw her coming but she lowered down on a boulder and so the animals knew she was not a threat and continued to browse.

The girl let her fingertips run through the soft grass and smiled. This was one of her favorite spots. No one ever came up there except she invited someone to come. What, in fact, she did on this morning.

"Always a pleasure to see you, lass" the red haired man said as he approached her with a cheeky smile.

"Thank you for coming, Brynjolf," she sent him a smile and gestured him to sit down to her.  
Once he lowered down next to her she continued, "Bryn, you know about the Dragonborn, right?"

"It would be a shame if I didn't remember her," he grinned and let a pebble glide over the surface of the water.

"Wait—what? You met her? How is this possible?"

"You mean because it is sixty years ago and I still look like mid-forty and well-built?" he chuckled and shoved her slightly.

Sharin laughed softly and nodded. "Aye, tell me your secret"

"You won't believe me, lass. Seriously, that was some very strange thing."

"I like strange things. Come on, please, tell me" she said with a flutter of her eyelashes.

He chuckled and sighed. "You know, I can't say 'no' to you when you look at me like this, lass."

"That's exactly the reason _why_ I look at you like this" she teased him and shifted to take a better look at him. His green eyes drifted thoughtfully into the distance where the sun climbed higher up into the sky.

"She came to me during her quest to destroy Alduin," he began and chuckled before he continued, "I wanted to win her for our Guild but she did not want to do anything illegal so the Dragonborn never became part of the Thieves Guild."

"Why did she come to you then in first place?"

"She wanted to find Esbern, an old member of the Blades Order. You know those who served the Dragonborn's throughout the centuries. Anyway, once she found him it was the last time I've seen her passing through these streets. Well, the day she destroyed the dragon she died as well, as you may know."

"Aye…"

"But she was only dead in Skyrim. She was reborn somehow in a place far, far from here. Middle Earth was its name. There she went on another quest to slay a dragon. She married a King, and was a Queen and she has a daughter and a son. Then she died again, her husband as well. They prayed to Akatosh in Sovngarde to give them both a second life. And he did. Now she is alive again in Middle Earth."

"Is that why the Greybeards called her?"

Brynjolf shrugged. "Maybe? I don't know, lass."

She nodded slowly until, "You did not tell me why you are still alive"

"To be honest, I have no idea. After her death it seemed as if I—and anyone else who had contact with her—somehow lived on over the years without ageing. May be another blessing by the Divines. I don't mind, lass."

Sharin had picked a blue Mountain flower and watched it thoughtfully. "I thought about going to Ivarstead and—and climb up the mountain to go see the Greybeards."

"You shouldn't do that alone, lass. It's a dangerous path. Seven-thousand steps!"

She chuckled and got up. "Look at me. Do I look like I would give up just because of some icy steps?" She grinned cheekily at him.

"No, but maybe you should discuss this with your parents before you make hasty decisions. And we don't even know if Mona heard the call. No one can say if she would come back or not, but if she does…you can't wish for someone finer than her"

Sharin slowly walked back towards the city gate, Bryn followed her. Once they reached the Inn of her parents she turned to place a kiss on his cheeks. "Thank you for giving me some advice, Bryn. I will think about what happens next."

"Aye, do that, lass. And remember: Don't let the Imperials catch you!"

"Never!" she chuckled and watched him leave down towards the Ratway until she finally entered the Inn.

* * *

"Do you know why mom and dad want to talk with us?" Jon asked while he and Kalea walked side by side towards the huge balcony overlooking the valley to the east.

"No, not exactly, but mom said that it's important," she replied and wondered what could be that important that only Jon and her should come and even that early in the morning. The sun was halfway up the horizon; it couldn't be much later than nine.

Finally they reached the balcony and could already see Thorin and Mona waiting for them. Kalea could not deny that she was deeply moved whenever she saw her parents still loving each other just like in the beginning. After all these times, after all these dangers and even during and after their death. She had to hold back tears in that very moment and a smile curled her lips as her mind wandered to Ulfric who was in Dale with Monura to visit Kili, Lydia and little Zelda. She remembered the day she first laid eyes on him and knew just by now that she loved him ever since.

"Good morning" Jon mumbled still a little sleepily and their parents turned around, happy smiles on their faces.

"Good morning, Jon. Good morning, Kalea. It's good to see you awake and thank you for meeting us so early," Mona said and embraced her children, so did Thorin.

"What's the matter for such an early meeting? Did we miss something?" Kalea asked as they all took a seat on a bench.  
Thorin took Mona's hand before he replied, "There is something we have to discuss with you. Something important for—for our family"

"You aren't pregnant, are you?" Jon chuckled and shoved his mother a little. Mona just laughed softly but Kalea could see it in her mother's eyes that Jon was not that far from the truth.

"No, I'm not, but…but your father and I—we…we thought about it since Zelda's birth."

Kalea and Jon exchanged a look and Thorin could feel he tensed a little, prepared himself for rejection or even anger. What he did not expect was the reaction that followed next.

Jon got up and embraced his mother tightly. Kalea on the other hand embraced Thorin with a happy smile. "Another sibling? Are you kidding? Of course, we would love it!" she called and grinned at her parents who were both a little confused that it had been so easy to talk about it.

"And you don't think it's—strange?" Mona asked and watched her children a bit uncertain but could see there was no need to be nervous.

"No, mom! Alright, yes, it might be a strange situation that Monura's aunt or uncle would be younger than her but—I think she would understand one day when she's older. Especially when she's old enough to know that mommy and daddy are not really artists with paper and ink," Kalea chuckled and placed her arm around her father's shoulder. "Right, daddy? Though you really are an artist but that's something—"

"We don't want to imagine right now!" Jon added and they all broke out into laughter.

"And you really think it is possible? That you're able to make babies?" Jon asked curiously once they calmed down again.

Mona shrugged. "Well, I don't know but I think as long as the feelings are still there it might be possible that our bodies are able to—to make babies, yes. At least, we would like to try," she said with a lovely smile which she addressed to Thorin.

Jon shifted a bit, uncertain if he should ask what he wanted to ask. Mona sensed that something was on his mind. "What's the matter, my son?"

He sighed. "If you get another baby….would that mean I have to go alone? To Skyrim, I mean. You know, I thought maybe you would come with me."

Kalea watched them confused. "What? You still plan to go?"

He nodded thoughtfully. Thorin placed his hand on Jon's arm. "If you plan to go and if you wish that your mother goes with you then _I_ will go as well. And we might also wait with the new child until we're back."

"You all want to leave? Why?" Kalea protested a bit though she could understand that her mother might want to see her homeland again even if it is under the rule of those people that made her betray and kill Ulfric. And she knew that Jon always had that wish to see Skyrim as well for he once said it's unfair that she had been there during the ring-quest and he never had the chance. And her father? Could she really blame him for wishing to see his beloved wife's homeland? Mona was a stranger to Middle Earth when they met and fell in love all those years ago. It would only be fair if he gets to know her homeland as well.

"I can't deny that," Kalea finally mumbled.

"And you fell in love with your husband there" Jon chuckled and she blushed as she replied,

"To be honest I fell in love with him the day I laid eyes on him—in Rivendell, you remember?" She watched her parents, especially her mother.

"Yes, though I first sensed it during our stay in Lothlorien" Mona replied with a smile and Thorin sighed,

"Yes and I was the last to know it as you sat day and night at his bed after the war was over."

The women chuckled and Mona pulled him closed to place a kiss on his lips. "Oh, and do you remember how much you disliked him because he wanted to steal your little daughter?"

Now Kalea laughed as she added, "Not to forget your little drinking contest!"

Jon just watched them confused. "Drinking contest? What happened there?"

Thorin grumbled playfully annoyed as Mona said, "Your father and Ulfric drank too much after the victory over Sauron and they woke up together in bed and tried to hide it from us."

"The plan failed," Kalea chuckled and placed a kiss on Thorin's cheek.

"So…you would both come with me?" Jon asked once again. Mona sighed and watched Thorin. He seemed to be deep in thoughts before he nodded slowly.

"Aye, we would go with you, son." He finally said and they all could see the relief in the young one's eyes.

"Though I'd say we wait a while longer. I don't want to leave Kili with Zelda alone. I know, I know, he is not alone but—he's like a son to me and I can't just leave him now that he needs some—advice." Thorin said and Mona nodded.

"We should not only wait because of this. We should also plan that journey. As you know, the Empire rules this country now. I might become their most wanted on their death list." Mona said and took Jon's hand before she added, "But I promise we will go. Together!"

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter we'll see Kili's first steps as a father and Jon and Kalea start making plans for the journey with the help of Mona and Ulfric. **


	12. Chapter 12

Kili just prepared a bottle of warm milk in the kitchen of his house as Zelda already started to cry.

"Yes, my little sweetheart. Daddy just has to wait until the milk is a little cooler. Come on, you may watch," he said and lifted the baby up on his arms. It was the first time he was alone with her while Lydia was out on the market to buy new groceries.

The copper colored hair of the girl was already thick and quite full. "You will be the most beautiful girl in the world, my love," he whispered and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. She squealed and grabbed his hair to pull gently at it. Kili chuckled and began to rock her a little.

"You know, your cousin—the Queen of Erebor—she pulled my hair as well shortly after her birth. That seems to be a thing of you little girlies, right?"

She stopped pulling and stared at him with her round, blue eyes as if she tried to comprehend his words.  
Kili checked the temperature of the bottle and picked it up. Together with Zelda on his arms he entered the living room in which a warm fire flickered in the hearth and lowered down onto the plushy red sofa.

"Alright, we can do this. Mommy showed us what to do so let's do some team-work," he said and shifted her on his arm to find the perfect position. Finally she lay perfectly while her tiny hands already grabbed the bottle. Kili placed it to her lips and she immediately began to drink the milk hungrily. He watched her with so much love, still so very stunned that this was his daughter. His very own blood. Tears of joy started dwelling in his eyes and he smiled down at her while she made some quiet squishing noises.

The front door opened and closed very quietly and Kili knew this could only be Thorin. He could hear his footsteps in those heavy boots.

"How's my little sunshine?" he asked as he entered the living room and watched Kili with his daughter on the sofa. A proud smile showed up on his face as he lowered down next to them.

"She's doing very well and sleeps quite well in the nights though am still so careful," Kili replied and placed the bottle on the table once it was empty. He seemed to be a bit uncertain what to do now and Thorin chuckled as he said,

"Lift her up a bit against your shoulder and gently pat her back."

"Uhm—alright," the young one said and did what his uncle told him. After several seconds Zelda finally made her burp and squealed loudly.

"Would you like to hold her?" Kili asked and could see Thorin's eyes shone brighter as he nodded. He placed Zelda gently into Thorin's strong arms and got up to clean the bottle in the kitchen and brought a small, warm blanket. He covered her a bit with it and lowered down again next to his uncle who seemed to be deep in his own thoughts while he looked down at that tiny bundle on his arms.

"Thorin? Are you alright?" Kili asked and pulled his uncle out of his thoughts. He looked at his nephew and replied,

"Yes, I was just—I thought about—"

He was uncertain how to say this and Kili tried to read his mind.

"There's something on your mind, what is it? Old memories of Kalea coming back?" he asked amused and had a strange feeling that he had hit nearly the correct button.

Thorin gently stroked the thick hair of Zelda as he finally admitted,

"Mona and I—we think about getting another child sometime—soon."

Kili stared at him with a huge grin on his face as his gaze drifted behind Thorin to look at his brother, Fili, who just entered. He had catched that bit of the conversation and clapped his uncle's back as he said merrily,

"That's the greatest idea I've heard in a while! So, how come that you two think about it? Is it because of this itsy-tiny sunshine here?" he ruffled Zelda's hair a bit and lowered down onto the sofa as well.

"Yes, since her day of birth a couple of weeks ago I—well, I saw Mona holding her in her arms and it felt just right. And she would love to become mother of another child. Though right now it's a bit tricky because, as you may possibly know, Jon has that immense urge to go and see Skyrim. And Mona had promised she'd go with him and I would go as well. At least, it would just be fair if I explore her homeland as well. Until now I only know the afterlife of it, which was very stunning but I'm certain the country itself is very beautiful. So, I don't know if it would be alright that we—well, you know—,"

Fili chuckled as he said, "That you become an artist once more?"

Thorin laughed softly. "Aye, so what do you think? Should we at least give it a try or should we wait until we return?"

The two brothers exchanged a look; Kili's gaze drifted down to his daughter in his uncle's arms and finally replied,

"To be honest, I think you should give it a try. I mean, you can't be certain that she gets pregnant right away but you shouldn't give that chance away. What would be so wrong about if she gets pregnant while you're in Skyrim, for example? Mona was already pregnant with Kalea the day we escaped Mirkwood in the barrels, the day she fought Smaug. And you go and see Skyrim not to start a war or something. You go to explore her favorite places. Jon would not risk putting anyone in danger by travelling to Skyrim. I'm certain they are planning a safe route right now."

Thorin nodded slowly and gently handed Zelda back to her father. "You're right. I shouldn't think about it too much."

"Aye, let nature do its work," Fili said and patted his uncle's back again.

* * *

Meanwhile Mona, Jon, Ulfric and Kalea sat together in the library where almost all the books from Skyrim were stored. Ulfric pulled out a letter from one of the books and read it with a smile on his face.

"What's that?" Kalea asked curiously and leaned in closer to take a better look. He looked up at her and replied,

"That's the recruitment essay. It's calling for a rebellion against the Empire."

"Would you read it, please?" Jon asked as he stopped flipping through a book.

Ulfric cleared his throat and began to read,

"Nords Arise! Throw off the shackles of Imperial oppression. Do not bow to the yoke of a false emperor. Be true to your blood, to your homeland.  
The empire tells us we cannot worship holy Talos. How can man set aside a god? How can a true Nord of Skyrim cast aside the god that rose from our own homeland?

"Mighty Tiber Septim, himself the first emperor, conqueror of all Tamriel, ascended to godhood to sit at the right hand of Akatosh. Tiber Septim, a true son of Skyrim, born in the land of snow and blood, bred to the honor of our people, is now Talos, god of might and honor. The Empire has no right to tell us we cannot worship him.

"Our own high king, Torygg, betrayed us to the empire. He traded our god for peace. He agreed to a pact with the Thalmor signed by an emperor in a foreign land. Are we to be beholden to such a pact? No! A thousand times no.  
Do not let the lesson of history go unheeded. The Aldmeri Dominion and its Thalmor masters made war upon men, just as the elves made war upon Ysgramor and our people in ancient times.

"Shining Saarthal was burned to the ground, reduced to ruins and rubble in their treacherous assault. But Ysgramor and his sons gathered the 500 Companions and made war upon the elves, casting them out of Skyrim. In the Great War fought by our fathers, the elves again betrayed men by attacking us unprovoked. The Dominion and the Thalmor cannot be trusted!

"Like Ysgramor, Ulfric Stormcloak is a true hero of Skyrim. His name will ring in Sovngarde for generations to come. Only he had the courage to single out King Torygg and challenge him to trial by arms. Ulfric's thu'um, a gift from Talos himself, struck down this traitorous ruler. And by his death we are now free of our Imperial shackles and the Thalmor overlords that darken the Imperial throne.

"The Empire has sent its Legions to govern us. They have enlisted our own countrymen to their cause. They have set brother against brother, father against son. They have caused Skyrim to battle itself in their name, for their cause. Do not let them divide us. Do not let them conquer us! Reject the Imperial law that forbids the worship of Talos.

"Join Ulfric Stormcloak and his cause!"

He stopped reading and looked up at his wife, Jon and Mona. She smiled at him as she replied,

"I remember when I first read that letter. Ralof had given it to me shortly after our escape out of Helgen. I knew the only right thing to do was joining you."

He grinned and handed the paper to Jon who took it carefully. "What is Saarthal?" he asked curiously.

Mona shivered a little as she explained, "It was the first Nord settlement in Skyrim. Therefore it was of great interest to the College of Winterhold. I explored it once during my time in the College and—well, it was unbeknownst to them that Saarthal is also the location of the sealed tomb of Jyrik Gauldurson."

"And who was that?" Kalea asked now very interested and shifted closer to Ulfric so he placed his arm around her while they listened to Mona's explanation.

"He was the son of a powerful Archmage named Gauldur. Gauldur lived in Skyrim of the First Era. His major source of power was a magical amulet. He had three sons whose names were Jyrik, Mikrul and Sigdis. They hated living in the shadow of their father and so killed him in his sleep and split the amulet between them. They brought terrible destruction over the surrounding villages. I once had to fight against them in a place called Reachwater Rock. All three of them but thankfully I wasn't alone. Barbas was with me, he can tell you a bit about that as well if you decide to ask him."

Jon felt his heart leap with each story his mother told him about her time in Skyrim. He smiled and spotted a book on top of a pile close by. He took it and read out loud,

"The Book of the Dragonborn"

Mona chuckled. "You pick the perfect books, my son. Go on, read it to us."

He looked at them a bit uncertain and Kalea smiled encouragingly at him. Finally he opened the book and read,

"Many people have heard the term 'Dragonborn' – we are of course ruled by the 'Dragonborn Emperors' – but the true meaning of the term is not commonly understood. For those of us in the Order of Talos, this is a subject near and dear to our hearts, and in this book I will attempt to illuminate the history and significance of those known as Dragonborn down through the ages.

"Most scholars agree that the term was first used in connection with the Covenant of Akatosh, when the blessed was given the Amulet of Kings and the Dragonfires in the Temple of the One were first lit.

'Akatosh, looking with pity upon the plight of men, drew precious blood from his own heart, and blessed St. Alessia with this blood of Dragons, and made a Covenant that so long as Alessia's generations were true to the dragon blood, Akatosh would endeavor to seal tight the Gates of Oblivion, and to deny the armies of daedra and undead to their enemies, the Daedra-loving Ayleids.'

"Those blessed by Akatosh with 'the dragon blood' became known more simply as Dragonborn. The connection with the rulers of the Empire was thus there from the beginning – only those of the dragon blood were able to wear the Amulet of Kings and light the Dragonfires. All the legitimate rulers of the Empire have been Dragonborn – the Emperors and Empresses of the first Cyrodilic Empire founded by Alessia; Reman Cyrodiil and his heirs; and of course Tiber Septim and his heirs, down to our current Emperor, His Majesty Pelagius Septim IV.

"Because of this connection with the Emperors, however, the other significance of the Dragonborn has been obscured and largely forgotten by all but scholars and those of us dedicated to the service of the blessed Talos, Who Was Tiber Septim. Very few realize that being Dragonborn is not a simple matter of heredity – being the blessing of Akatosh Himself, it is beyond our understanding exactly how and why it is bestowed. Those who become Emperor and light the Dragonfires are surely Dragonborn – the proof is in the wearing of the Amulet and the lightning of the Fires. But were they Dragonborn and thus able to do these things – or was the doing the sign of the blessing of Akatosh descending upon them? All that we can say is that it is both, and neither – a divine mystery.

"The line of Septims have all been Dragonborn, of course, which is one reason the simplistic notion of it being hereditary has become so commonplace. But we know for certain that the early Cyrodilic rulers were not all related. There is also no evidence that Reman Cyrodiil was descended from Alessia, although there are many legends that would make it so, most of them dating from the time of Reman and likely attempts to legitimize his rule.

"We know that the Blades, usually thought of as the Emperor's bodyguards, originated in Akaviri crusaders who invaded Tamriel for obscure reasons in the late First Era. They appear to have been searching for a Dragonborn – the events at Pale Pass bear this out – and the Akaviri were the first to proclaim Reman Cyrodiil as Dragonborn."

He stopped for a moment as he saw Kalea's face frown a bit. "What's wrong?" he asked curiously and she looked up at him.

"Oh, I was just trying to remember something I read in mom's diary. There was this woman—wasn't she a Blade as well?" Her gaze drifted to Mona who rolled with her eyes.

"You mean Delphine? Oh, yes she was a Blade. I couldn't stand that woman but I needed her. She and Esbern had helped me a lot to find out more about Alduin. In the end I turned my back on them as they wanted me to kill Paarthurnax."

"They did w_hat?_ Why should anyone want to see him dead? He's such a lovely, old dragon," she called in shock.

"Well, he wasn't always friendly and I think they were just scared. Nevermind that anymore. Paarthurnax is safe on top of the mountain," Mona reassured her and Kalea signaled Jon to go on reading.

He cleared his throat and continued,

"In fact it was the Akaviri who did the most to promote his standing as Emperor (although Reman himself never took that title in his lifetime). And of course there is no known hereditary connection between Tiber Septim and any of the previous Dragonborn rulers of Tamriel.

"Whether there can be more than one Dragonborn at any time is another mystery. The Emperors have done their best to dismiss this notion, but of course the Imperial succession itself means that at the very least there are two or more potential Dragonborn at any time: the current ruler and his or her heirs. The history of the Blades also hints at this – although little is known of their activities during the Interregnum between Reman's Empire and the rise of Tiber Septim, many believe that the Blades continued to search out and guard those they believed were (or might be) Dragonborn during this time.

"Lastly, we come to the question of the true meaning of being Dragonborn. The connection with dragons is so obvious that it has almost been forgotten – in these days when dragons are a distant memory, we forget that in the early days being Dragonborn meant having 'the dragon blood'. Some scholars believe that was meant quite literally, although the exact significance is not known.

"The Nords tell tales of Dragonborn heroes who were great dragonslayers, able to steal the power of the dragons they killed. Indeed, it is well known that the Akaviri sought out and killed many dragons during their invasion, and there is some evidence that this continued after they became Reman Cyrodiil's Dragonguard (again, the connection to dragons) – the direct predecessor to the Blades of today.

"I leave you with what is known as 'The Prophecy of the Dragonborn'. It often said to originate in an Elder Scroll, although it is sometimes also attributed to the ancient Akaviri. Many have attempted to decipher it, and many have also believed that its omen had been fulfilled and that the advent of the 'Last Dragonborn' was at hand. I make no claims as an interpreter of prophecy, but it does suggest that the true significance of Akatosh's gift to mortalkind has yet to be fully understood.

"When misrule takes it place at the eight corners of the world,  
When the Brass Tower walks and Time is reshaped,  
When the thrice-blessed fail and the Red Tower trembles,  
When the Dragonborn Ruler loses his throne, and the White Tower falls,  
When the Snow Tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding,  
The World-Eater wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn."

Silence fell upon the small group gathered around the table in the huge library of Erebor. The few sunbeams of the setting sun fell through the windows, mixed with the light of the lamps.

"There is one thing I don't understand," Jon finally said as he closed the book to place it book onto the pile.

"Go on," Mona said and watched him in anticipation of his question. He seemed to think about it for a moment when he said,

"You are that Last Dragonborn of the prophecy, right?"

She nodded and he went on,

"But if you are the last—how is it possible that Kalea and I—that we have the power in us as well? I mean—we are also Dragonborn, or not?"

Kalea shifted now. "Yes, that's something I never understood as well but I failed to ask Paarthurnax or the Greybeards. Well, I had other things on mind at that time-," she said and watched her mother curiously while Ulfric got up to place the books back into the shelves.

"I don't know if it's correct but I suppose you are Dragonborn but not—not fully. You are half Nord and half dwarf. Though the blood of the Dragonborn runs strong in both of you, you are not considered to be a full Dragonborn. Do you know what I mean?"

They nodded slowly until Monura bursted into the library with Dwalin behind her trying to catch her. "I'm sorry, but she wanted nothing else than find you," he said to Kalea as her daughter climbed onto her lap.

"It's alright, thank you for taking care of her. I know she can be hard to handle sometimes," Kalea chuckled and sent him a warm smile. He laughed,

"Hard to handle is an understatement. But we had a lot of fun, right?" he pinched Monura's cheek gently and she giggled.

"Uncle Dwalin told me stories and we ate pudding!"

"That sounds like a wonderful afternoon, my love," Ulfric returned and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Mona cast a glance out of the window. "It must be around six or seven right now. Excuse me but—I have to prepare something for your father," she got up and placed kisses on her children's and granddaughter's foreheads and wished all of them a good night.

* * *

Once the sun was starting to set Thorin was on his way back to Erebor. He just walked up the flight of stairs leading to his bedroom as he stopped in front of the door. For a moment he thought about the conversation earlier that day. Kili and Fili had encouraged him to try to become a father again. Should he ask Mona if they should try it tonight? He pushed that thought aside and entered the room.

It was dimly lit by some candles and he stopped as he saw her step out of the bathroom. "Hey, my love," she said and he grinned at her.

"You're wearing my coat?" he asked and watched her wrapping her arms around herself, dressed in his warm leather-fur coat. "It's long ago that I saw you wearing it. Still suits you very w—"his voice faded off as she stepped closer and opened the coat a few inches, showed him that she had absolutely nothing on under it.

"Oh, you—"he breathed and pulled her closer, looked deep into her eyes and kissed her tenderly. Her hands trailed down along his chest until he whispered, "Turn around"

She obliged and immediately felt his strong hands gently massaging her breasts and trail down along her body. He bit softly into the side of her neck, used his lips, his tongue, his teeth on her sensitive spot on her neck. After all these years they still felt so much pleasure in each other's touch.

A quiet moan of pleasure slipped from her as she pressed backwards against his already growing member. He pulled the coat off and let it drop down to the floor. "This shall be a special night," he whispered into her ear, sent a shiver down her spine as he stepped away from her and took a silky scarf to blindfold her.

Mona was excited to breaking point while the only thing she felt was Thorin's touch, unable to see what he would do next. He gently guided her to their bed and lowered her down onto it. She relaxed immediately for she was certain whatever he'd come up with it would feel incredible.

Thorin leaned down and captured her lips in a long and slow kiss making her bury her hands into his long mane to hold him right there. With some effort he managed to free himself from her hand and kissed both of her hands, up along her arm, her shoulders and did the same with the other arm. His lips started caressing her breasts and Mona was completely lost in his attentions. The soft scratching of his beard always sent jolts of pleasure through her body and a heavy goosebump covered her skin on instant. He grinned cheekily while he continued caressing her, his hand wandered down her belly, to her hips and thighs, started to stroke her inner thigh causing her to moan a little louder and thrusted her hips upwards as he finally stroked her sex and lowered down to kiss her womanhood.

"Oh, please—Thorin, please don't stop….," she breathed and buried her hands into his hair again. He smiled and continued to stroke, kiss, lick and nibble her while a pleasured sigh left his throat as he tasted her intoxicating flavor. Her breathing came heavier, her moaning rugged as he felt the wave of pleasure that hit her hard the first time this evening.

While she tried to catch breath again she just realized that Thorin's love was not just spiritual, emotional and pure. No, he also had the desire to pleasure her in the most intimate ways that he could. He loved her and he showed it with every fibre of his body, heart and soul. Their love had broken all heavenly boundaries.

While these thoughts rushed through her mind she could feel that she could no longer hold it back. "Thorin—please, I need to feel you now!"

"Just as you wish," he breathed close to her ear. He slowly slid on top of her, kissed her lovingly while he entered her completely.

"Oh Thorin—yes, that—that, please let me see you," she begged and dug her nails into his back. He leaned on his elbows and tossed the scarf aside. Her intense emerald eyes looked into his ocean-blue ones, both so very thrilled just like always when they connected so deeply. He thrusted in a slow and steady pace and hit exactly the right spot and made her see stars while her hands ran along his back.

It seemed like hours until he felt her come again and she moaned his name in absolute pleasure, wrapped her legs around his waist to take him in deeper until he released himself into her. He could hear her heart beating fast in her chest as he laid his head on her breasts. Her fingers stroked his head and back.

Slowly, ever so slowly, her senses began to work again as he rolled onto his side. She looked into his eyes and smiled sweetly before she breathed,

"I can't believe that those feelings are still so—so strong."

"Me neither. Explaining the intensity of my love for you would be as if trying to explain the secrets of the universe. It's an undying feeling; even in death it was so intense. I—I just—Mona, I just love you. I love you in the purest form of love. And if this love tonight created another living being—It would make me the happiest being that ever lived."

* * *

**A/N: That turned out longer than expected :-D So I hope you enjoyed this and next chapter we'll see what Sharin's up to in Skyrim and we might have some more Kalea and Ulfric ;) **


End file.
